<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wouldn't Believe Her Anyway by Cookies_and_Chaos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549668">Wouldn't Believe Her Anyway</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_and_Chaos/pseuds/Cookies_and_Chaos'>Cookies_and_Chaos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:53:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_and_Chaos/pseuds/Cookies_and_Chaos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy wanted to tell her mom everything but all she can do is pretend that this is all her fault and tolerate the stoney silence. Written for the 12 Days of Christmas Challenge 2020, Day 9, "Nine Sullen Silences".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>12 Days of Christmas Challenge 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wouldn't Believe Her Anyway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A jolt woke Buffy from her sleep in a start and she twisted in her chair, already anticipating her next move depending on which monster had crawled out of the —</p><p>Right. She was in her mom's car. They were moving to Sunnydale. She wasn't under attack from vampires or demons, just good old-fashioned, stony silence. Moms really did know how to weaponise saying nothing at all. Buffy glanced over at her mom in the driving seat, her eyes as fixed on the road ahead as they had been when Buffy had thought she was only closing her eyes for a moment. How long <em>had</em> she been asleep anyway? She tilted her head to look at the clock in the car.</p><p>"Half an hour. You looked like you needed it."</p><p>That was one of exactly three things her mom had said to her in the last few hours. The others being: did she want the window open and if she wanted water, there were bottles just behind the passenger seat. Really cuddly conversation, good mother-daughter bonding.</p><p>"Oh." Excellent conversational skills, Buffy cringed.</p><p>"We don't have much longer," her mom said.</p><p>And back to the silence they went. God, Buffy wished she could just tell her mom what had really happened. Not that she would believe her. If Buffy started talking about vampires and a middle-aged dude whose job title was (supposedly) literally Watcher and if she tried to explain that she had been trying to kill said vampires when she set fire to the school gymnasium... Really, it sounded ridiculous enough inside her head. If she said any of it out loud her mom would either think she was having a breakdown or telling lies to be, what, funny or something...</p><p>"I think this'll be good for us. Both of us," her mom said, a finality and confidence to her voice that Buffy could never have mustered up herself.</p><p>"Yeah..." Buffy forced a smile onto her face. "Maybe it will..."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>